


Friends With a Mouse

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Evil Joey Drew, Injured Bendy, Pluto is a good boi, Protective Mickey, Toon Town, Transformation, hurt bendy, one shots, time skip, toon don’t have rights in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: Mickey was walking through toon town when he sees a young demon nervously looking around. Being the curious mouse he is Mickey goes to investigate, never realizing how one interaction will change everything for demon and him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really old idea form 2017 that I decided to remake the first chapter. I might continue to remake the chapters and finish this, eventually! I loved this idea and rewriting this actually got me to want this to be finished! I know this is rather small but, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> UPDATE 2021: I decided to remake and revamp this idea! I’m reposting the first chapter with the revision. Cause of this I changed the date for the chapter release, didn’t realize it would change the date this was created too! Anyways this was published originally in the second month of 2019. That’s why it has a lot of stuff on it for being relatively new.

Since the beginning of animation many things were unknown. Studios never realized that drawing characters will end up with them becoming a reality. It wasn’t until the hit shorts were praised and many loved the characters in them. Toons start to appear in the human world commonly when they are loved or drawn constantly. Many humans and toons thought it was perfect. Nothing could go wrong with toons coming into the world and being with the humans. It wasn’t until a rabbit toon that was extremely popular suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace in the human or toon world. Reality seats in with the realization that if a toon becomes less popular they disappear. 

As well as the industry starts to take off younger toons have been appearing faster. To where they are still unstable because they appear before their design is set in stone. This also affects the toons mentally as with being young It takes longer for these toons to realize that they are not in their shows. These young toons do not have the skills in their ink yet to determine how to not be in the constant personality given to them in their toons. 

It wasn’t commonplace though to tell new toons or even talk about either subjects. Many in the industry refused to allow what is happening to get out, and in the end many toons are never informed about the possibility of disappearing or on young toons. After all why worry toons when the causes for the disappearing are not known and the young toons even out eventually. Thankfully one Mickey Mouse at least knows about the situation about young toons, after all not every day do you need to know exactly that when walking back home.

Mickey whistles as he travels down the monochrome toon town. Although it was a very small town that the humans have made for toons. The mouse’s tail sways as he makes his way through town, trying not to look bone at the colored sky. As he traverses it becomes extremely bothersome trying to ignore the colors above. The mouse stops as he debates what he should do. Look above at the bright blue or the monochrome environment? As he was still pondering something drew the mouse's attention. 

A toon was peeking his head around the corner. The toon was fairly young since its ink was still malleable. It was smaller than Mickey was and was glancing everywhere 8n a stiff motion. The mouse stays still as he watches the other, until he sees the other finally step out in the open. The malleable toon seems to be a demon like character, which is not that uncommon. They have black shoes, white gloves, and a white bow tie. As The toon continues to venture into the open the ink on it starts to loosen. The ink was trying to cover its pie eyes, and its whole body was starting to shake because of it. 

The mouse watches the other still as the demon wips the ink off with its glove. When the eyes were visible Mickey was able to see that the others eyes didn’t have eyelashes meaning the toon was male. The demon takes in the road and street he ended up in. The demon shakes his body as he starts walking on wobbly legs towards Mickey direction. The mouse stays where he was deciding to watch the young toon and be there for him as he advances closer.

As the demon got an arms length away the ink on him starts to become unstable as his legs give out. As Mickey lunges forward catching the other the mouse instinctively wips the demon’s forehead with his own glove. The demon flinches at the touch as his eyes snap open as his ink starts to melt more. Mickey gives the other a small smile as he picks up the other and puts the younger on his feet. The demon gives a deep sigh as his ink starts to solidify on him. Mickey let’s go of the other slightly only to catch the other as the demon's legs fail. Mickey gives a chuckle as he shifts to get the smaller in his arms, as he continues to his destination.

The demon gives a whistle as it shifts slightly to where he can take in the sky above the two of them. Mickey takes it the other every once in the while, who seems too tired to even shift to take in the building they were passing. Mickey adverts his gaze as he frowns and his tail sways behind them. Eventually without looking up Mickey knew they were at his house, or well if anyone could call it that. His father's company made the house for him. The house had an open floor plan, to which the kitchen was combined with the living room while only the bathroom being closed in its own room. The couch which was in the living room part of the house is what Mickey uses as a bed. 

When the mouse gets to the front door he shifts the demon so he can get a free hand. As he puts the young toon on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes he notices the four stubs on the other. It didn’t take a genius to know that the poor toon was growing four tails. Mickey shakes his head before opening the door, heading to the couch laying the demon on his blankets.

Mickey takes in his sleeping guest until deciding to move on into his kitchen. The mouse pulls off his gloves and opens a drawer close by grabbing a new unused pair of gloves. It then didn’t take the other long to crouch down to grab his stock pot. The mouse whistles as he heaves it to his sink, and under the faucet. Once the water is turned on Mickey keeps the pot ther and glances at his arm at an imaginary watch. 

The mouse takes the pot and rushes over to his oven. Water splashes over the side of the pot and on the floor. The toon heeds no mind as he places it on the burner and turns it on. When the mouse sees the flame under the pot he rushes to the sink giving a yelp as he slides on the water. He successfully gets to the faucet and turns it off. He grabs hand towels next and puts them on the floor deciding to pick them up later.

He glances over his shoulder to see that the demon was awake. He was shifting where he was until he was able to sit. The toon then immediately took off his shoes, making the mouse flinch and look away. Although the sound of hooves on the wood of his floor makes him look back to see the others feet were just that, hooves. The demon also starts tapping with them making it similar to a rhyme or instrumental.

Before Mickey could dwindle on it the hissing of the water demands his attention. The mouse rushes to his fridge grabbing ink infused hot dogs. He then goes to the stove turning the heat down before ripping open the hot dog package. He pours all of them in only to rush to grab the buns residing on top of the fridge. The mouse focus then turns to grabbing. Plates and preparing the buns for the hotdogs.

After a few minutes Mickey goes over to the stove, turns it off and grabs the pot. He pours the content out in the sink before grabbing the steaming hot food and placing them back in the pot they were cooked in. He leaves four of them out, grabbing them and taking them to the buns. He places them inside and glances over to the counter. The mouse debates giving condiments, before deciding better and going over to his young guest.

The demon perks at the smell as his eyes notice the plates, the younger toon does a grabbing motion as his focus stays on the food. Mickey gives a small laugh before giving the demon one of the plates. Mikey then goes to sit on a spare chair he has for guests. As the mouse gets comfortable the other toon was already trying to eat. The younger had shoved the hotdog on his face not caring about the heat as he put it bun first against his teeth. As Mickey starts on his first hotdog he watches as the hotdog on the others teeth starts to disintegrate as the younger tilts his head up to let the liquid go through his teeth. In between the liquid going into the younger throat a whistle can be heard from the younger.

Mickey eyes narrow but he doesn’t give any negative body language. After all the studio of the young toon’s might not have a reason yet to have the young one open his mouth. After all if it’s mostly physical gags they don’t need a lot of open mouths for the one doing the gags. The other toons probably have usable mouths.

As Mickey finishes his first the demon finishes his second, before giving grabby hands again. Mickey chuckles before rolling his eyes, then proceeding to give his second to the other. After all it must take more energy to liquify his food. The demon gives a chirping sound as he bounces where he was seated on the couch. The demon claps and gives air kisses in thanks as the mouse rolls his eyes. The mouse leans over and rubs the younger’s head not minding the ink on his glove. The demon gives a chirping sound as he learns into the touch.

The demon backs away as he gives out a hum, before giving a smile. The demon holds up a finger up in the motion to give him a second before he pulls out a tutu out of his hammer space, as well as a notebook and a pencil. The demon scribbles onto it as he hums before offering it to the mouse, who reads it and nods happily, as he perks. The demon smiles back as he checks his hooves before tapping harder on the floor, testing how loud the fame was with his feet.

Mickey gives a squeak before rushing over to his bed pulling out the items he was storing under it. The mouse smiles as he pulls out a phonograph from one of the boxes, he blows on it before he starts playing it. The sound to come out was the instrumental used for steamboat willie, which the mouse had to memorize when acting the cartoon out for the animators. The demon laughs at hearing it but starts dancing to it, starting off beat only to get in rhythm after a few minutes.

The mouse watched the other dance in aw, clapping when the demon did a backflip only to proceed it with a twirl on one of his hooves. Although the demon gives a wheeze as he twirling continues and gains momentum until he starts to spin towards the wall. A loud bang echoes through the room as the demon meets said wall, and stars start twirling themselves around the toon's head. The mouse laughs as he holds his belly.

The demon huffs as he pulls out his own Phonograph, pushing Mickey’s away every so slightly. The mouse stands up and takes other toon’s spot a few seconds before. The mouse shifts on his feet as the instrumental for tasty trio troubles. The mouse starts improvising on what he hears until he leaps up landing a little to rough where his head pops off. The rest of the time with the song playing was of Mickey’s body trying to find its head, only for the demon to grab it and rush off away from the body as he laughs.

The mouse starts squeaking as his arms rise in anger, although the body really can’t retaliate since it can’t even figure out which direction the demon ran off to with its head. As the body tries following a loud crack comes from where it steps. The demon turns around showing the mouse that his body ended up stepping on the demon’s phonograph, crunching it completely with how small and old it looked. Mickey feels as the demon shrugs before throwing the head over to the body. The body barely catches it as it scrambles to secure it. The demon watches before bursting out laughing when Mickey squeaked realizing his head was put on the wrong way.

Mickey huffs as he grabs his head and twists it not minding the cracking noise as he gets his head on correctly. The mouse sticks his tongue out, only for the demon to actually grab it and take it. Mickey makes a hissing sound before lunging at the smaller toon. It doesn’t take long for a toon cloud to absorb the two as they fight for the tongue. When the cloud clears Mickey has the demon under him, stepping on the others back and giving a silent laugh. The demon rolls his eyes before pushing himself up automatically getting the other off him.

The demon sticks his tongue out and jumps out of the way as the mouse tries getting it. The demon goes back to the couch and plops down on it. The demon takes a deep breath as he whips at his forehead getting extra ink that was melting out of the way and on his glove. Mickey blinks as he stays standing he starts for the kitchen deciding to get more food for the two of them. After all they have just done toon antics and the other was still quite young.

Mickey smiles when a loud bang comes from the front door. The demon stiffens and jerks stuff at the sound, bending his knees to look smaller and weaker. Mickey narrows his eyes at the other before starting for the door. As the mouse gets to the door it fings open and a muffled chirp comes from the mouse. As the door swings away from the wall Mickey holds his head before taking in the intruder.

“Ugh you mangy thing. The whole studio has been looking for you.” The man hisses out and he marches over to the demon. Who for some reason has been given a scream as he dives behind the couch. The man was cleaned shaven, blonde haired, male with green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie, brown paints, and black dress shoes. The man crunches the cigarette in his mouth as he yanks the couch out of his way. 

The demon yelps and turns to run more only to get his head yanks away from his body. Mickey gives a high whistle as he rushes over to the wandering body. The man rolls his eyes before grabbing the arm of the demon and yanking it in the right direction. Before the mouse could do anything the man was out of the house with the demon. Mickey’s face scrunches as he rushes after them.

The mouse gets in front of the man giving squeaking noises to try getting him to stop. The man gives the mouse a mighty kick as the demon’s body trips over the mouse getting running ink on the other.although the body gets up immediately and tries following the man and its head. As Mickey rubs his chest he hears an eerily similar whistle from the demon’s head despite it being unable to see the mouse.

The mouse brushes himself once he is on his feet, keeping the man and toon in his sight as long as he could. The mouse sighs as he turns to head back inside. As he walks the few feet back to his home he wonders if he will ever see the toon ever again. The mouse shakes his head at the negative thoughts as he gets to his doorstep. When he got inside he realizes he still has the others' broken phonograph on the floor. The mouse crouches down scooping it up deciding to store it until he could eventually get it fixed


	2. Midnight visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets a midnight visit and learns more about his friend, now that both of them can talk. We also get to see what it’s like in the studio for Bendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to the second chapter! I will say I haven’t touched the story since it’s been completed I’m been getting extremely busy since college is about to start. I did decide to us the backup feature in google drive to see if I could see the original notes for the story.
> 
> I remember that the chapters had notes about the years and what the toons would have, this changed a little but not much. I did learn from the original there was a scrapped chapter about Mickey going to Walt Disney to ask questions about Sillyvision. So looking back wasn’t a complete waste of time! Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Next time the two met was at midnight around six months later. Mickey and this hound woke to knocking on the door, which the monochrome hound scrambles to his feet barking. Mickey rubs his eyes as he sits up looking at the clock on the wall. The toon mutters to himself as he pulls the covers off himself and stands up. With a hop in his step the mouse rushes to the door, grabbing his dog’s collar to keep him back. Finally Mickey yawns loudly as he opens the door to see who his guest was only to meet a recognizable demon.

Mickey straightens his back as he gives a smile to the other. Mickey backs up to allow the other to come inside, while the dog whines wanting to meet the new toon. The demon blinks as he takes in the dog until he walks through the doorway, closing the door silently behind him, and locking the door. As Bendy walks further into the room he notices the couch was set up for Mickey to sleep in. Bendy shifts on his feet before going to the chair next to it and sitting down silently.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. I recently even got a permit voice to use!” Mickey says as the other was able to move his mouth sticking his tongue out and pulling at it. This action draws the attention of the canine who trots over to investigate sniffing the new toon. Mickey watches as the canine tries to lick the demon’s face but a quick move from the toon makes the lick only meet air.

“Oh the dog is Pluto! He just appeared a few weeks ago, and I was able to keep him. He’s a great dog when he doesn’t make mischief.” Mickey says with a chuckle as the demon's smile disappears and he shifts to have one finger on his check as he thinks of what to do. Pluto watches silently, tail wagging happily at the new toon. As the demon continues to pounder he sticks a tongue out before finally a lightbulb appears above his head.

“My name is Bendy, Bendy the dancing demon! Sorry for the sudden appearance. I know you didn’t really invite me to come back but I would rather take that risk then be at the studio right now.” The demon says in a high male voice e that sounds natural despite it being his voice actors. The demon shivers at his own voice but leans forward to pet Pluto’s head before continuing. “I actually just got my voice a few days ago. My creator wasn’t that happy when Joey, the man from before, announced it. Apparently he wanted to voice me and not the teen Joey got off the street.”

“I can feel that a few of the toons got first time actors, or just the animators! The company is frustrated since they don’t know how to get the toons' new voices so they all don’t sound the same.” Mickey says as he goes into the kitchen after all despite it being in the middle of the night the other must have used a lot of energy traveling all the way here. Mickey opens the fridge to get day old spaghetti and splits it up on three plates. As the mouse places the first one in the microwave he turns to look at the demon. The other toon has draped himself on the chair sprawling out as Mickey notices two of the stubs have grown full tails. The tails were twisting around each other as Pluto barks at the appendages fascinated.

“I wasn’t the first toon to have a voice, a different one was. They had to do a procedure to get a voice since I was already made. I don’t recommend it though it's extremely painful, the poor new toon wolf has to get it done tomorrow.” Bendy comments as Mickey’s ears twitch and the microwave beeps. Mickey grabs the plate and places it on the ground not watching as Pluto rushes in ravishing the plate. Mickey puts the next in and starts the next plate, as he focuses on the other toon again.

“Really well hopefully that’s the only thing. Humans really don’t think that toons can be affected by pain. I can’t imagine anything that would affect me, my father wouldn’t allow it at all! He doesn’t want anyone at the studio even coming here.” Mickey says as the microwave goes off for the second time. Mickey doesn’t even look as he takes the hot food out only to replace it with the last cold plate. He turns it on as he leans over grabbing a for, then heading to bendy.

“I am too, Joey doesn’t like my tails. By the time the Creator realizes that Joey had something done it’s too late. Doesn’t matter what anyone minus Joey wants, sometimes I pour ink in his office when he aggravates people though.” Bendy says between shoving the noodles into his mouth, not even biting into them. Mickey’s face scrunches at the sight until he turns to get his plate as the microwave beeps for the last time. As he grabs his as well as a fork he goes to sit down on the couch. Although as the two ate the air around them stiffens.

“Well I was thinking since we don’t know each other well why don’t we answer a few questions? I can go first! I appeared two or three years ago, my father is Walt Disney, I’m owned by the Walt Disney company, and I have around three or four regular toons that appear in my shorts. Well they are in the human world as well so I can talk to them too! ” Mickey says as he gives a big smile as he puts the half eaten plate of food on the floor. Pluto scrambles and falls over his legs as he charges for the extra scraps. The dog sucks them in like a vacuum as he wags his tail like a helicopter rotor blades. Bendy puts his empty plate and fork on his lap as he thinks, tails swaying.

“I was created around seven or eight months ago, my creator is Henry Stein, I’m owned by Sillyvision Studios, and I have five main recurring toons in my shorts. Only two of the five were successfully created though, and they don’t like me that much. I beat Joey bribed them just to get them not to attack me.” Bendy says as he lists on his answers with his finger as well his head tilts slight. Mickey blinks before his smile lessens and he takes in the toon in front of him. Pluto even walks over and sits his head on the others lap, wagging his tail when the demon pets him.

“Don’t say that Bendy! From the small interactions I’ve had with you, you seem like a swell toon. They don’t know what they are missing out on! Look at that Pluto agrees with me on this.” Mickey says as he raises his arms drastically as Pluto leaps up and onto Bendy’s lap barking and wagging his whole butt. Bendy laughs and takes Pluto’s ears and flops them every which way as the dog huffs at the action. Mickey takes this time to look at the clock to see it was one o’clock in the morning.

“Although you probably should stay here for the night, or the rest of it. I don’t think it’s very safe for a toon to be out so late. You can probably head back to your studio around six if you like. I’ll just get a place on the floor ready so I can sleep there.” Mickey says as he stands up stretching as he pulls storage out from under the couch, pulling out blankets, and pillows. Bendy blinks before standing up shaking his head as Pluto takes a few steps back. The dog ends up going to the kitchen wanting to stay out of what seems to be happening.

“Oh no, you keep the couch, it is your house after all. I don't want to kick you out.” Bendy says as Mickey was spreading the blankets out only to stop slightly at the mouse giving him a slight glare. Bendy rushes to the blankets and jumps onto them. Not a second later the demon helps as he is picked up by the mouse, who proceeds to try dropping the other on the couch. Bendy grabs the others arms and holds on until he gets momentum from Mickey flaring his arms to fling past the couch and to the floor behind it. Mickey huffs and lungs for the blankets on the floor, only for the two toon to land on them at the same time.

Mickey grabs Bendy’s head and throws it on the couch and wrestles the demon’s body off the blanket. The body retaliates by smacking the mouse in the face with his tails. The body grabs one of Mickey’s ears pulling it off and throwing it across the room, towards Pluto. Mickey doesn’t notice until he yelps in pain glaring at where his ear landed to see that Pluto had it in his mouth.

“Pluto, NO!!” Mickey screeches as he jumps up and rushes over to the dog. Meanwhile Bendy grabs his head then yanks the blankets and pillow off the couch and throws them a few feet away on the ground. Mickey jerks around to glare at Bendy who just whistles where he lays arms tucked under his head as he watches the mouse.

“I was thinking instead of fighting the whole night we can just sleep on the ground. Not waste our time anymore.” Bendy hums as he rubs his eyes not caring as ink stains his gloves. Mickey stops and takes in the other before signing and going to his blankets and pillows. He fixes this sleep material only to plop down in them and face away from Bendy. 

“I’m only doing this cause you won’t take the sofa like a good guest would.” Mickey mutters as he shifts around just as Pluto walks over to the lights turning them off with his paws then trotting over to Mickey. The dog gets under the covers while laying beside his owner, who wraps the dog into a hug. As Mickey finally starts to fall asleep as he hears the other toon beside him reply.

“It not like I learned any of that in the toon world, or even the stupid studio.” Bendy huffs to himself as the demon shifts where he sat, before kicking his shoes off his feet. Once the demon’s shoes were off he curls up into a small ball. As he does this his fur stands on in because of static. The demon huffs as he closes his eyes falling into sleep with his fur standing up.

Two hours later Mickey wakes to nose, cracking his eyes open and sees Bendy’s silhouette as the demon puts on his shoes before standing up. The demon takes practice steps before deeming that his steps will be no noise. The demon messes with his fur as he starts for the door. Mickey shakes Pluto slightly, only pointing at Bendy as the demon gets to the door, once he knew the dog was awake. Pluto saluted knowing he job before getting to his feet, turning around waiting as Mickey stands up. Once Mickey was up Pluto slowly walks over to the door, which just shut and sniffing around the area and knob. 

Pluto does a drastic pointing motion at the door but waits for Mickey to open it. Mickey rushes right behind his dog and opens the door rather quickly. As the two exit the house they see Bendy a few feet ahead walking while rubbing his eyes. As well as the two toons follow they notice ink on the ground. Pluto tries speeding up as Bendy turns a corner only to give a yelp as he continuously sniffs around as Mickey turns the corner. The ink demon was nowhere to be found, the ink trail even stops just after the turn of the corner. 

“Hum I wanted answers but it seems it has to wait, doesn’t it boy? After all, what did he mean by created?” Mickey asks his dog before turning to head home. Pluto sniffs a large puddle barks at the pebble, only to walk around it, rushes after his owner. As the two disappear the large puddle starts to collect itself as the toon groans in pain. His gaze stays were the two left before the shifts to the way he was going.  
Bendy sighs as he limps away as ink drips from his body. As he looks at his condition he realizes that his shoes have meted completely showing his dripping hooves. The toon shakes his head as he continues to his destination knowing full well he had to get there before any humans. 

As he walks through the town the few toons are still out and about this early in the morning glance at him in slight worry, but none of them come closer to see if he was alright. The demon keeps his head low as he feels his fur melting until he is as smooth as a bouncy ball. The demon grumbles as the path he was on goes from gravel to dirt. His tails sway as he hears the sound of a forest coming closer. He walks down a well used dirt path.

After an hour a massive building comes in view, Bendy starts to rush as he takes in the appearance of a car that was already parked and empty of passengers. The demon gets to the door and squeaks as he forces his ink to move and shift fast. As he does this his body melts into a puddle, and while keeping focus to stay as a puddle Bendy starts to move his puddle body under the door. Once it is done he loses his focus as his body reforms on the other side of the door.

Bendy sighs as he lays were he was until he hears a lullaby that only one toon knows. He sits up just as Alice makes her way into the main hallway, sneering at the demon as she marches over. She grabs him by his tails immediately until she gets to the ink machine room. She let’s go of the tails as she pulls the lever to bring up the smaller part of it.

“You are rather pathetic, needing a constant supply of ink. Why can’t they seem to fix you little Devil? Did they give up on you so easily to just focus on the others and work even more for the butcher gang?” Alice says as she pulls a lever that was hidden behind items on a shelf. A groan comes from the ceiling as a pipe above opens up. The angel steps away as ink bellows down from the pipe smashing down on the demon. She crosses her arms and waits until she sees movement. Once she does she puts her arm back into the shelves and flips the lever off.

“There you go, demon. Now Boris was trying to find you, something about Sammy needing both of you in the music department.” Alice says as a grow happens from the entrance of the room. The female toon rolls her eyes as her gaze lands on Boris the wolf was growling and baring his teeth at the angel. Bendy scrambles on his feet as the wolf leaps at him, only to watch as the demon scrambles away. The wolf tries changing we’re he will land only to tackle the angel, who screams in anger and fear. Bendy doesn’t take in the toon cloud that engulfs the two instead rushing out of the room as screams and howling continue.

Bendy sighs as the sounds stop and he looks around for the stairs down below having barely needed to go down below from the first level. The demon sighs when he finally finds the stairs looking down at his feet giving a smile when he sees that his shoes reappeared after the bath of ink that Alice was kind enough to give him. After all usually it had to be a worker since none of the other toons actually decided to help him with his problems.

As bendy goes deeper in the studio he shakes his body making sure his fur wasn’t there and he was only smooth ink. After all he didn’t want more operations to try keeping him on model every success or failure has hurt. This demon sure as hell does not want more done anytime soon.


	3. Wolf rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy finds Mickey, the escape a familiar wolf just to go back to the mouse’s house so they can have some soup.

When the two toons met again it was around a year later. Mickey found the other cowering behind a wolf toon who was growling and barking inappropriate language at a certain white duck that mickey was so used to working with. Bendy was also trying to pick up cans that had fallen during the ordeal of bumping into the duck before them. 

“Hey, Donald bud, I don’t think these two mean to do anything rash.” Mickey says as he rushes over pulling the bird back just as he tried running at the two other toons. As Mickey takes the two toons in front of him only to realize both of them were yet to be in paint, instead still made with ink. The wolf growls louder and licks his lips as Bendy finishes picking up the cans peaking past the wolf’s tail giving Mickey a smile.

“We are sorry, I don’t think Boris meant to scare me into you. He just likes to continue chasing me even when we sneak out of the studio together.” Bendy tries explaining as the colored duck gives the two a glare before lunging at them again flailing his arms wanting to fight. Mickey holds the duck the best he can while Bendy pulls at the wolf’s tail to make sure he didn’t advance.

The wolf snaps his jaws a few inches away from the duck before turning around glaring at bendy as he tries to shake the toon off him. When he realized that just shaking his pelt wasn’t doing it he went to reach for the other, only for the demon to duck and pick up the last can on the ground. Donald stops watching the two toons in silence before he shoves Mickey off. The duck stomps away huffing and muttering to himself as Mickey sighs in relief. The mouse smiles at Bendy as he tries walking over to the other only to yelp as he has to jump back as the wolf lunges snapping his teeth at the mouth.

“Boris stop he’s my friend you don’t have ta bully him!” Bendy says as he pulls at the wolf’s overalls only to flinch at Boris bending down and growling as the small demon. Bendy cowers down as he glances at Mickey, who was pointing at an alley. Bendy smiles before rushing away towards it. Mickey flees the same way as Boris growls and throws out inappropriate language towards the family friendly toons. The two run side by side as the massive wolf toon follows.

“Sorry I didn’t expect him to alley any other toon near. I don’t think you want to be stuck with him.” Mickey huffs as they run deeper into the alley, only to stop at a fence. The two toons look around both seeing a different way to get through. Bendy drops his cans and scurry into an already small dug hole under the fence, while Mickey starts climbing. When the demon got completely under he turns around putting his arms through to grab the cans, which Mickey took from him to make it faster. When it got to the last can Boris was digging at the hole trying to make it bigger. When Boris got his head through he opens his jaws to snap at Bendy’s hands near him, only for a can to go vertically into his mouth.

“Sorry Boris, I want some time for myself today. So I can hangout with other toons. Enjoy the soup though!” Bendy says with a shaky smile as his tails sway behind him. Mickey clears his throat offering the three soup cans saved. Bendy grins as he takes them from the other then proceeding to walk away. The mouse hurries ahead to lead the way as the wolf growls and rattles the fence. As the two get into the pace they keep silent as Bendy takes in all the colors on the building and on his friend, until giving a big sigh.

“Uh did it hurt? Getting turned from ink to paint I mean.” Bendy asks in a low voice as his keeps his head low and his tails wrap around his legs. Mickey jerks his head to look behind him at the demon with a blank face. The mouse’s tail sways as well as he slows down to be beside the demon. The mouse puts one of his hands on the other's shoulder. Bendy looks up at the other as his head tilts slightly.

“To be honest it’s like going to sleep! One day I went to the studio and when they started I was drowsy. When I woke up it had been a few days but I also had color! Although I had to change my diet, I had to get stuff with paint in it. I beat you would look great in color though. You would rock it!” Mickey says as he rubs Bendy between the horns playfully only to get a shove from the demon who frowns and sticks his tongue out. Mickey rolls his eyes before taking the lead again.

“So no pain at all? Every time we do a procedure it’s painful afterwards. I wonder what color I would have?” Bendy asks as he looks down at his bow in wonder as Mickey looks over at him humming. The toon took him in before smiling as he looked at the other bow tie. Mickey gives a grin as he snaps his fingers.

“I would think blue, or red! Those would look good with you.” Mickey says as he keeps his grin as Bendy sticks his tongue out and points at the moise’s own clothes at the red. Mickey laughs knowing his little suggestion was caught by the other. Bendy sucks his tongue back in as he thinks it over as well. As he does he remembers his pink tutu, making him smile.

“Contrary to what people think I believe I would look great in Pink! I don’t care if it’s considered a girl color I would totally work with it.” Bendy says as he puffs out his chest at Mickey’s laughter. As they pass a few toons they get looks but none really do anything to interfere or disturb the two. As Mickey whips non-existence tears out of his eyes he looks over at one of the shops only to see Donald talking to Daisy. Mickey says nothing as they pass the two continuing to their destination.

Finally the two see the mouse’s house up ahead and they both get in a trot happy to see the house. When Mickey opens the door he lets Bendy go first then follows closing the door behind him. Bendy goes to the chair and sits down as he puts the cans on the ground. Pluto rushes over happily getting pets from the toon. Mickey sits on the sofa as Bendy clears his throat only to throw one of the cans at Mickey who catches it.

“Hay if you don’t mind, could we cook two of these? Boris will probably sniff me out eventually but at least I can have some soup without fighting him for it! As well, you guys can try what I eat daily.” Bendy suggests as Pluto nods liking the suggestion while mickey hums and grabs one of the other cans. He goes into the kitchen part of the room. It doesn’t take him log to find a stock pot. He dumps the soup in as he turns the stove burner on.

Mickey was getting bowls and two spoons ready when he glanced over to see that Pluto was on his back getting belly rubs. The mouse rolls his eyes at this but walks back, clearing his throat at his dog, who gets a sheepish grin. The dog got on his paws and pats away as Bendy sighs to see the dog leave.

“So that was Boris? He doesn’t seem like any friend with the attitude he showed Donald. He looked like he was about to eat the poor duck if I didn’t stop Donald from attacking first.” Mickey admits as Bendy sighs and rubs his face. The mouse watches the other as the demon thinks of his wording, only moving his hands from his face when ready.

“He doesn’t really get punished for it, if he attacks a toon the studio has so much ink they can afford the constant ink replacement. Although many of the people aren’t trained in toons, our star female act is fighting an ink infection in her eye after Boris clawed it. The workers used drawing ink instead of ink we are made of.” Bendy admits as he wipes his forehead which was unstable dripping into his eyes. Mickey flinches and takes in what he heard. Bendy’s studio doesn’t even have certain workers that only work on toons from how it was worded. The mouse shivers at the thought as he sits on the couch deciding that it will probably take longer for the unknown soup to be finished.

“That’s weird, all other studios I know have nurses that know about toons that are called when something happens. Like the ink being used wrong having a bad effect is common but most toons know how to stop it from spreading, no offence.” Mickey says as Bendy nods in understanding the demon leans back grabbing one of his tails to mess with using his hands. Pluto walks into the kitchen and smells the scent coming from the soup huffing and shaking his head. Mickey turns to look to see the pot was already boiling. The mouse gets up dealing with the oven turning it off then distributing the soup between the three bowls. 

Mickey leaves one on the floor for Pluto, while taking the two to where Bendy was seated. The mouse hands one to Bendy and sits down with his. As Mickey brings his spoon to his mouth the gagging of his dog stops him. Mickey jerks to take in his dog, who was giving him a big X using his paws and points at the bowl of soup that was left for him. Although the antics don’t go unnoticed by the demon.

“If it doesn't taste right it’s fine. Alice was saying there was way too much of the machine’s ink in the latest batch of soup anyways.” The demon says before he grabs his bowel then proceeding to drink it quickly only gagging a little. The dog flinches at the demon’s actions as he pushes his bowel away.

“Well Pluto and I are also made of paint now. I don’t think ink really goes well with paint. Thank you for offering this to us though!” Mickey says as he puts his bowel on the floor deciding not to even try. Bendy smiles slightly as he nods at the mouse, although before either could do anymore a loud bang from the door interprets them.

Mickey slowly goes to the door, only to yell and rush back inside. Boris howls as he charges afterwords growling at the mouse. The wolf didn’t stop as he rushed Bendy swiping at the other while giving a mighty growl. The demon makes a squeaky noise as he rushes towards the door only to barrel into a new human. The human was wearing exactly the same items that Joey wore when Mickey first found Bendy. The mouse huffs at the plan uniform that apparently never changed.

Unlike Joey this man didn't look mad at all, more annoyed than anything. His brown hair was messy and his brown eyes filled with worry. Without any word said the demon rushes behind the man’s leg cowering from the wolf, although the wolf stops as Pulto confronts the wolf. The yellow dog’s fur was rising along his spine as he growls and bares his fangs at the wolf. 

Mickey rushes over grabbing Pluto’s collar pulling the dog away as the man calls for the wolf toon. Mickey narrows his eyes as the wolf follows, pulling out a newspaper from his hammer space. The mouse lunges smacking the wolf hard in the muzzle with it. Boris yelps and holds his muzzle as he whines. The wolf tail lays limp as he turns around and slowly wanders other to the man. The man gives the canine no mind as he crouches down grabbing Bendy and crattling the demon to his chest. The youngest toon gives a massive sigh as he calms down in the man’s arms. Mickey and Pluto watch silently as the wolf pushes past the main and out of the house entirely.

“If you don’t mind, who are you?” Mickey asks finally making the man realize that there were other toons in the room. The main gives a smile before adjusting his hold on the toon in his arms making it were Bendy’s head rolls to show his friend he was asleep. Mickey blinks but his tail slashes behind him as he waits. The mouse legs go of Pluto’s collar as the dog goes over sniffing the man only to gag, which makes the human laugh.

“I’m one of the workers at sillyvision. My name is Henry, and I know this poor boy has trouble in the studio, and I really can’t do anything about it.” Henry says as his gaze turns to take in the one asleep in his arms. He turns to head out as Mickey and Pluto follow him cloesy. The two follow him outside as the human walks up to the silent wolf, who somehow now has a sandwich. The man turns back though to look Mickey straight in the eyes as he continues, “so thank you for being this little dancing demon’s friend. You don't know how stressful it is on him with Joey and the others.” 

Despite the human addressing Mickey he turns and starts off away from the mouse presumably towards the sillyvision studio. The two watch silently until the three are out of sight, the mouse pets his dog as he finally turns to his house. The two slowly go inside, both being exhausted and going into the house to sleep. Although neither of them touch the bowels with soup until the next morning when they woke to a nasty smell.

When the two did wake it was to scrunch up faces from the smell the left out soup gave off. Mickey was the first up walking to the bowls and picking them up, flinching as he saw the state of the floor under them. The floor looks like it was left in an abandoned building for fifty years. Mickey shakes his head as he enters the kitchen, dumping the soup in the sink. Looking inside he sees that the bowels were somehow pure black, forcing him to throw two bowels away entirely. Although when he found the bowel Bendy used he placed it in the sink, as it somehow wasn’t affected by the ink.

Pluto finds the full can, carefully puts it in his mouth and delivers it to Mickey. Mickey takes it from the dog and pats him on the head. Mickey places the full can on the counter beside the two used ones. Mickey notices the two used cans and picks them up examining the actual stuff on the cans. The mouse tilts his head at reading that the soup was supposed to be bacon soup which even he never heard of anyone making soup from bacon!

Mickey places the empty cans beside the unused one deciding to keep the two since it seems that nothing was left in them, and they didn’t even smell like the soup did after being left out overnight. Mickey rubs his eyes as he looks over at Pluto the dog yawning as he stretches. Mickey blinks as he looks at the clocks realizing it was three in the morning.

“Well boy we probably need to go back to bed. It’s not even five o’clock yet and we don’t want to mess up our sleep schedule.” Mickey says as he starts back to the sofa the dogs following. Mickey lays down on the sofa and sighs as Pluto jumps up as well wanting to sleep behind Mickey’s legs. As the two start to fall asleep again the mouse thought of the demon and how he was treated by the wolf.


	4. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy Meets Minnie

The next time the two toons met it was during a date Mickey was having with Minnie. The two mice toons were walking down the sidewalk talking to each other when a whistle from someone ahead caught their attention. Mickey smiles at seeing a certain demon, who tries to walk over with a bounce in his step. Minnie watches the two but doesn’t say anything yet.

“Bendy, how are you? It's been a few months! Oh Minnie this is my friend Bendy, Be day this is my girlfriend Minnie.” Mickey introduces the two to each other as he wraps his arm around Minnie’s shoulders, who waves at the new toon. Bendy waves back despite him still walking closer to them. The small demon looks up at them ever so slightly as his tails sway behind him. Mickey takes in the others' appearance noticing how tense and exhausted the younger toon seems to be. 

“I’ve been better! Thank you for asking, I hope you're doing good though! As well it’s great meeting you Minnie, I love your clothes.” The demon says as he keeps a smile on his face as his tails sway behind him. Minnie giggles slightly at Bendy’s comment before she offers her hand to shake, which the other accepts. Minnie glances at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye and hums.

“Since you're here Bendy, why don’t you come to lunch with us. My treat! I would love to learn about my Mickey’s friends.” Minnie asks as the demon perks at the suggestion and nods his head rapidly, making a squeak when his head starts flipping from the force. Mickey blinks as his head jerks to look over at his partner in slight shock. The demon smile becomes strained as his head stops flipping around, finally stopping in the correct position.

“Thank you for inviting me! I’ve never been invited along to anything before! As well I realized every time we meet we usually eat too.” The demon admits as Minnie takes the lead while Bendy walks beside Mickey. The demon keeps his smile as he looks around at the shops and homes the three walk past. Mickey smiles at the other and goes to nuggie the other between the horns, but the demon ducks away as ink starts running like sweat. 

“Well friends can eat together as well. I hope you don’t mind it though, I didn’t even realize that.” Mickey says as he watches Bendy as he turns and grabs his tails from behind him, only to pet the fur on them down until they are a smooth texture with no fur on them at all. Mickey blinks at the action but doesn’t say anything about it. After all, both of the mice's tails were smooth and thin paint. 

“I usually just eat the same thing over and over again. It’s the only thing we can get in the studio.” Bendy explains as he goes ahead of the two only to mess with bugs, flowers, feral toons, and to look inside shop windows. Usually by the time the mice got close to the demon he would stop what he’s doing so he could get ahead again and mess with stuff in time to keep up.

“He seems like a nice toon! Why didn’t you tell me you made a friend outside the studio? He seems like a sweet toon, kinda naive though.” Minnie asks Mickey as she giggles as kittens start to cover the demon up, all of them climbing the demon and laying down or hanging where they could be. Bendy screams as the kittens are able to start spinning his head and the kittens on it meow as they hold on happy with the thrill.

“I really don’t see him much, as well I can’t tell what days he will be able to come either. As well I do know I’m older compared to him since he was still unstable the first time I found him. I’m hoping eventually though he can somehow come more often. I wouldn’t mind at all!” Mickey says as they get up to the kittens, shooing the cats off their friend, who gives them a nervous smile as the last can gets off him. Bendy waves at the kittens as they leave before rushing a few feet ahead to try doing something just as fun as what he was doing before the kittens. The two mice watch him the whole time not saying anything else to each other.

Eventually the three end up in front of a country restaurant at the edge of toon town. When they got seated Bedny takes in the shop as his tails lay limp on the hair he was sitting on. The three are given menus to look at and the two mice immediately start talking about what they would want as the demon turns the menu confused. As the two mice finish figuring out what they want to eat they take notice of Bendy.  
“What are you thinking of getting Bendy?” Mickey asks him as Bendy tenses and looks at the two. He gives a nervous smile as ink creeps down from his forehead. The demon hums though before nodding and putting the menu down.

“I’ll have what you're having Mickey, if you don’t mind! As well, I am going to the bathroom real quick.” Bendy replies as he stands up the demon goes to where the bathroom is as the mice watch. When the server came the two gave them their order before Minnie clears her throat as she points at the spot Bendy was sitting a few minutes ago.

“Oh, I met Bendy a while ago way back when we couldn’t really speak. We don’t see each other much but I’m glad he trusts me enough to visit when he can. The stuff he says about his studio seems weird.” Mickey says as Minnie nods as she shifts in her seat, then takes in everyone around them. The restaurant was painted and every toon inside was made of paint as well, she hums before looking over at Mickey.

“It’s a lovely restaurant you picked, rather unique in the style. As well it has an amazing atmosphere.” Minnie comments with a sweet smile as Mickey gives a smile in return. Before they could say anything else Be day came into view and when he sees the two he gives them a massive smile. The two smile back as he sits down neither noticing as he shifts in his seat.

“Oh! Minnie do you dance by chance? I don’t really know any toon that dances, and I dance in a pink tutu. Although in the cartoons it’s not pink it comes out looking grey.” Bendy starts as Minnie shakes her head no at the question before giving a giggle at the image of the toon in front of them dancing. Soon enough the food came, Bendy takes it in realizing that he has ordered a chicken fried chicken, or well Mickey had ordered it. The three start eating as Mickey stops in between bites.

“So how is it going at your Studio, Bendy?“ Mickey asks as he starts to cut up his food, not even looking as the demon cut his own into big pieces, and shoving extra gravy right 8nto his mouth. The demon seems to like the taste and eat one third of the chicken fried chicken in one go. Once he was able to swallow he took in the other two.

“Our main female lead finally got over the ink infection. Although she has an operation that will be done soon to fix the damage. Boris already had an operation done two days ago as well. That’s the only thing happening right now though. So it’s great minus those.” Bendy replies before shoving another one third of the food into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. The mice were eating their food more slowly but both were paying attention to what he said. 

“That’s good, ours are starting to branch out into new toons and ideas. They are still using us though, so we get to meet all the new toons and see what they do!” Minnie says happily as she grabs her drink taking a sip as Mickey nods. Bendy hums as he finished off his chicken fried chicken, only to start scooping bravely into his mouth as his tails sway behind him.

“Sillyvision only focuses on my toons, and getting the other toons into creation. The butcher gang is having trouble being brought into this world.” Bendy admits as the mice look up at him for the first time in eating to see that the demon was using his tongue to lick the gravy off of his lips. Minnie quickly looks back down as Mickey gives a nervous smile at the others' actions.

“Do you know what your next one wi-“ Mickey starts only stopping when a gagging cough comes from the demon, who vomited the food that was placed in front of him and black ink. Neither of the mice ever realized that the other has eaten all the food in such a short little time. The two jump out of their seats as Minnie puts down an hundred in toons currency. Mickey meanwhile picks the demon up who was groaning and gagging still.

“Quick Minnie we need to get him to my house. I don’t know what is happening, and he needs help.” Mickey says as he rushes out of the building Minnie not so far behind, while the staff sigh at seeing the mess left behind. As Mickey rushes to his house he almost loses hold of the sick toon multiple times as the ink makes the demon liquidfiles. After what feels like an eternity the two see the mouse’s house both trying to rush faster. Many other toons watch them silently until they go through the door and shut it.

Mickey carefully puts Bendy on the floor as Pluto rushes forward, the dog sniffing and whining. As the mice try figuring out what was wrong Pluto starts to lick the left side of Bendy’s torso only to get the demon to flinch as he hisses loudly from pain. The mice look at each other only for a second when they rush to get materials. Minnie gets water in a bucket and some towels, while Mickey rushes to the kitchen getting a familiar can from the counter.

When the two got back they gently took Pluto away from the demon as they soak the towels in the water. As they start scrubbing away the extra ink coming off him Mickey discovers a wound where his dog was licking. It was a massive hole, but from the edges Mickey could see that the wound originally started from claws. Although with the wound still covered on the in side with ink both decide to continue cleaning.  
“What happened!” Minnie asks as she sees the injury as they focus on whipping the ink in it out. Pluto on the contrary was rushing to get more of the towels then rushing away to put the used ones into a pile to be thrown out. Furthermore the situation looks much worse once they see the wound completely clean of the ink that wasn’t healing it. The wound was a few inches deep, and rough in texture showing irritation. As the two carefully poke at the ink around it Bendy groans.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry anyone. Boris was a little angry after his operation and he got me when I was trying to flee. The music director immediately put writing ink into the wound but it didn’t have enough of the ink we were made with…..” Bendy moans as he cracks his eyes open to look at the two just barely noticing the can of bacon soup near Mickey, he reaches for it with wobbling arms. The mouse grabs it and pulls it out of his reach. Bendy watches the can and focusing moves one if his tails towards it. The tail wasn’t able to get to it but as Pluto comes back the dog makes a face at the can. This makes Mickey perk up as he glances over at the soup, only to turn to Minnie.

“Minnie go get a can opener, quick! Last time Bendy was here he told me how the cans of soup from his studio must have filled with the last batch of soup with too much ink, which was the soup cans he brought with him.” Mickey says as he shows her the can, the other mouse nods as she leaps to her feet rushing into the kitchen. Mickey looks down at Bendy as the demon closes his eyes and whimpers from the pain. Minnie opens and shuts the drawers glancing at everything in them quickly. She gasps when she finds the items she was looking for. She grabs it and slams the drawer rushing back to where the three other toons were, not even second guessing as she slides down on her knees beside her boyfriend.

Mickey makes punctures in the can and starts pouring the contents into the wound. All three of the colored toons flinch as the demon screams in pain. The wound starts boiling the more Mickey pours, the toon hesitates deciding to wait to see. After a few minutes the boiling ink calms down showing the two that the wound was filled the majority way with new white ink.

“I’m sorry but we have to finish.” Mickey whispers mainly to himself before pouring the remaining content of the cans onto the wound as the screaming continues. Once the can was completely empty the two wait only to sigh when they see the wound was barely a inch now.   
Minnie gets up going into the kitchen slowly to get toon gauze and cloth to help with keeping unwanted ink from getting through the said gauze. The two are silent when she comes back, both working together with the help of Pluto to wrap it. When they go to turn him to clip it together on his back they stop. In place of one of the tail stubs was a toon bandage enough to cover where it was as well as cloth to soak in ink from the wound trying to get out. 

The two finish but say nothing as they look upon the toon In front of them. Neither of the Disney toons knew what to say at the state of the demon, who shifts slightly but doesn’t really gain consciousness. Pluto lays down beside the demon whimpering as he nuzzles the others shoulder slightly as his ears go backwards. Mickey finally looks at his hands at the empty can gripping it tightly as he gives a massive sigh, and Minnie puts her hand on his shoulder.

“We should clean this up the best we can. Until Bendy can come to, of course.” Minnie suggests as she looks at the floor to see a stain from where the extra soup ran off. The floor was immediately stained but Minnie doesn’t care as she stands up. She picks up the dirty water bucket as Mickey stands up heading for the ruined towels, Pluto on the other hand stays beside Bendy. Minnie dumps the water down the sink while Mickey puts all the towels in a trash bag, and quickly takes it outside to the trash can.

Mickey puts the now empty can up beside the other two used. The mouse watches it solemnly before walking back to Bendy, who hasn’t stirred at all. Mickey shits on his feet before going to the couch and sitting down. Once Minnie is done she sits down beside her boyfriend. While Pluto lays beside Bendy and places his head just below the demon’s bow tie whining ever so slightly at his friend.

As the three colored toons sit in silence and wait for something to happen, until a nick sounds on the door. The mice blink and look at each other since they only hears a knock once, the two deem it was from their imagination. After all they did just experience something terrible. Although they are proven wrong when the nock happens again. Mickey sighs as he goes to open the door knowing it was probably another worker of Sillyvision studios. Mickey blinks at he sees before giving a nervous smile, it’s going to be hard explaining this.


End file.
